


Mo Chara, Mo Gra

by xmad_rhodesx



Category: WWE, WWE Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmad_rhodesx/pseuds/xmad_rhodesx
Summary: This is my first foray into fan fiction! This story takes place in an alternate universe (obviously) and the first-person character is purely fictional. The story uses the real names of WWE talent.Main character, Madeline (user-created fictional), realizes after a badbreak-up that the one she's been looking for has been right in front of her all along.Also posted on DeviantArt.
Relationships: fictional main character/Sheamus
Kudos: 2





	Mo Chara, Mo Gra

**Author's Note:**

> This fictional story takes place in an alternate universe. The first-person character is purely fictional as well.

Staring at the alarm clock. It’s 2am and I’m exhausted but sleep is a fickle friend lately. My thoughts are all over the place but always end up on him. Months and months invested in him, in us, with only heartache and lies to show for it. I can’t shake my sadness and the pang in my heart when I picture his face.

I hear the front door open and close, the shuffling of luggage a comforting sound in between. Stephen is home and maybe Tony, too. The thought crosses my mind to get up and greet them but instead I close my eyes and try to will my pain into slumber. There is a soft knock on my bedroom door.

“Mad? Maddie? I’m home, love. You okay?” I roll over and bury my face in my pillow. I want to talk, especially to Stephen - only to him if I’m being honest - but not right now. I can’t. My door cracks open and slowly pushes into the room, spilling in the dim lamplight from the living room. He walks over to the side of the bed, kneels by my face, and pets my hair. I give up on faking sleep. Opening my eyes, I sit up and let out a long sigh. From the bedside he draws me into a big hug. It’s the nicest feeling I’ve had in days. Stephen switches on the lamp and immediately shakes his head at the empty wine and vodka bottles littered around the table by the bed. I squint and try not to look him in the eyes, tucking my face in his shoulder again instead. “How’s my girl, hmm? You okay? I called when we got to the airport, but you didn’t answer and then you didn’t reply to my text... I was worried.” He pulls back far enough to look at me, his face drawn with concern.

“I’m okay. I’m just tired.” God, I feel so far from okay. “Bullshit,” he scoffs, seeing right through me, “I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to. I know you, Madeline. You may be tired, yeah, but you are not okay.” I roll my eyes and fall back onto my pillow. Here we go. He’s going to make me talk. He’d find a way eventually so I surrender and get it over with.

“I’m just sad,” I admit. “He really did a number on me. I...," my voice trails off as I fight the tears back. "I can’t eat, can’t sleep, can’t concentrate on shit. Mark told me to take a couple of weeks off from work instead of a few days but you know how that goes…I just can’t with so much going on before SummerSlam. And I know he’s mad at me about all this anyway.”

“Oh, fuck Carrano. It’s none of his bloody business anyway,” Stephen laughs softly, trying to get me to laugh but cajoling me into a half-smile. “If anyone should be angry, it’s me. I told you it was a shit idea to start seeing Allen in the first place. And you know I’m always right.” Wow, fuck you, dude. But yeah, you are always right. Ughhh. I sit quietly for a minute, trying to quell the tears that are rising again. It doesn’t work, and I burst into a loud sob. “Why does it hurt so much?” I choke the words out and bury my face in my hands. Stephen kicks off his shoes, and hops onto the bed, pulling up next to me and reeling me into his big arms. He kisses my temple, strokes my hair again.

“Love, I’m so sorry. I know you cared deeply for him, but it was doomed from the start and you had to have seen that. He’s married, Mad. And he chose his family. You have to accept that. I know he made you promises and made you believe he was going to keep them. And I’m sorry. I know I’m quick to say ‘I told you so’ but really I’m unbelievably sorry. And I’m angry, so fucking angry that he broke your heart. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you like this. Fucking asshole.”

“I know. I know. I know. I just…I wanted him so much. And I thought I could have him. He promised me…he said…,” I sobbed and stammered between gasps for air, “We started planning a life together, Stephen. I was going… to move to Georgia… so we could live near his kids…Change brands back and forth if I had to so we wouldn’t always be on the same… schedule since Mark had such a fit when he found out what was going on.” I pause and take a deep breath so I don’t make myself nauseous. “I was okay with that, with all of it. I just wanted to be with him. I should have been smarter about it, I should have known better and should have listened to you. You were right all along.” I’m such a fool.

“Well, what’s done is done and all you can do is move on, right? I know you’re hurting but you’ll pull through. You’re the strongest woman I know. And you’ve got me. You’ve always got me. You know I’m here, whatever you need…I’m here.” I smile through a sniffle and wipe at my tired, hazel eyes. Everyone needs a Stephen. What an amazing guy – my best friend, my confidant, my rock for the past decade. I don't know what I'd do without him. “I know you are. You’ve always been there, since day one. You’re the best. I don’t know where I’d be or what I’d do without you. Thank you for everything.”

A solemn look on his face, he takes my hands in his. “Look, I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this but…it's not that I'm the best but that everyone else is total shit!” he says with a laugh, and I snicker a little and roll my eyes at him. Whatever, idiot. Like our insecurities didn’t make us instant friends in the first place. Who gave you that pep talk before your first match with the company? Who brought you a trash can in gorilla when you thought your nerves would make you vomit all over the curtains? Though in all fairness, he kept me from quitting my talent relations job after the first few months of rookie hell. Now look at us, nearly 10 years in together and loving it... minus my exceptional talent for making the worst decisions.

“No need to thank me,” he continued. “Maybe just fucking listen to me now and again? I don’t think that’s asking much. Mad, honestly, the guys you choose are terrible. Hey - let me fix you up. There are a few guys on the roster who would fall all over themselves for a crack at dating you.” I make a face. I know the ones he’s talking about. Thanks, but no thanks. None of them could compare to Allen, anyway...his perfectly tanned body, his piercing blue eyes, his sweet Southern drawl… Shit – there I go again. “Or at least let me be a gentleman and take you out on a proper date. That’s the very least you deserve and no bloody married man is doing that for ya, are they?” My face flushes.

“STEPHEN! No!” I am so embarrassed. He isn’t serious, right? Jesus! But he has a point. No married man will do that, and I do choose guys who are either completely unavailable (cough, Allen, cough) or they turn out to be just awful, annoying shitheads. Or both if I'm extra-lucky.

“Oh, come off it! You know I’d show you a nice time out better than anyone else could. Why the fuck not? Come on, let’s do it. It’ll be fun.” Stephen’s eager grin gets the best of me and I cave. What could it hurt? We always have fun when we are together, no matter what.

“Okay, FINE. Why not?” I roll my eyes again. His smirk turns into a full-blown grin and I find myself smiling, too. Goddamnit, he always gets me to smile somehow. He’s beaming with excitement and I realize that I’m finally looking forward to something for the first time in weeks. “Right,” he says, “I have the next two days off so let’s do it tomorrow evening. I’ll plan the date. Wear that blue dress - the one you wore to Jon’s wedding - and be ready at 5pm on the nose. Got it?” My head is swimming at his enthusiasm and I giggle. “Got it.” Sure, okay, I can do this. A fun evening out with my best friend? Hell yes. This will be great, just the fix I need.

My eyes are puffy, my head hurts and I though I’m smiling I suddenly feel like I could sleep for days. “Well now that I have a reason to wake up tomorrow, I’m going to sleep. For real this time.” Stephen laughs, nods, and starts to move to get up. I whimper in disappointment. “Do you want me to stay?” he asks with no hesitation. I nod. “Oh please, stay. Please,” as I playfully pull him down by his forearm with both hands. “If you don’t mind. I’d like that a lot.” I slouch down and roll onto my left side, switching off the light before getting settled. I like when he stays with me. It makes me feel safe. He pulls off his sweatshirt over his head and pulls off his socks as he rounds the bed, gets under the covers and scoots in behind me as my Big Spoon. He slides one arm under my head and one around my waist, kisses the back of my head goodnight and tucked away and cozy, I fall away into a hard sleep.

*******

I roll over away from the late morning sun blaring in through my window. Stephen is gone. Boo. Oooh, wait - maybe he’s making coffee? Caffeine is exactly what I need. I drag myself out of bed and to the kitchen. I am barely feeling human and need a jump start today. Coffee. So delicious. The scent of freshly ground coffee beans permeates the air and I feel myself cracking a smile. I turn the corner by the fridge and nearly bump into Tony. “Good morning!” he says - ever smiling, ever pleasant, ever genuine Tony. He also works with the company and often crashes at our place since he and Stephen have the same travel schedule. He has his own room at our condo and happens to make the best coffee I’ve ever had in my life. He is also one of the most positive and optimistic people I’ve ever met so it is damn near impossible to be sad with him around.

“Good morning, Tony! How are you?” I wrap an arm around him and give him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, careful not to spill his piping hot coffee. He smiles his cute, metallic smile. Like the man needed braces to make him more adorable but as it turns out, life and wrestling had other plans for his mouth. “I am very well, thank you, Miss Madeline. Another beautiful day! So, how are you? Stephen told me about…uh…um…ah, hey, would you like a cappuccino? I even brought some caramel sauce home for you, um, the really good stuff.” Oh, poor guy. He’s flustered now, probably afraid I’m going to crack my nut over this Allen bullshit. He means well. But I’m feeling strong and surprising both of us, I do manage to keep my composure. “Yes, that sounds lovely, thanks. And it’s okay. I can talk about it. Had a good talk with Stephen last night and honestly I’m feeling better. By the way, have you seen him this morning?”

His eyes twinkle. “Yes, yes I did. He was up early, said he needed to run some errands. Sounds like he is planning a big evening for the two of you.” I blush. Why the fuck am I blushing? “Oh awesome! So…ah, did he mention any of the plans to you?” Please say yes. “Nope, nothing,” Tony says with a smile. “Not that I would tell you if he did.”

“Fine, fine, I get it. I guess I won’t ask you to break whatever tag-team bro code the two of you have,” I laugh as I perch myself on a stool at the kitchen bar. Look at me, making jokes like a person again. I ask what he intends to do with his time off the next two days. He says he has plans with some friends for coffees & dinners, catching up with family back home through Facetime and phone calls. I listen intently at first but then my mind starts to wander to memories of Facetime and phone calls with Allen… Those were such good times, even though we were apart. I miss him so much. His beautiful eyes, his perfect skin, his smile, his laugh, his strong hands, his big…mmm. Damn. I wonder what he’s doing right now…if he’s thinking about me at all…no, he's probably with his family.

“Mad, are you there?” Tony waves a hand in front of me and nudges a steaming cup toward me. “Are you okay?”

“Oh I’m sorry. I was listening, I promise. I just…got lost in thought for a moment. It sounds like you have a full plate for your off days. Sounds fun. It’s so nice that you stay so connected to your family back home. Family is important. Family… is… the most important…um…,” my speech falls into an unintelligible mumble as I stare into my untouched mug, fighting back stupid tears over a stupid, stupid man. “Hey hey hey, don’t cry, my dear!” Tony comes around the island next to me and rubs a single hand on my back, leaning in close and whispering something in Swiss. (Unfortunately, I do not speak Swiss.) “What does that mean?” He smiles his big, precious smile and says, “The night rinses what the day has soaped.” I continue to stare blankly. “It’s a Swiss proverb. Today is a new day and a new start. Relax, reflect, and release; move on. Madeline, let yourself have some fun tonight. Stephen has been so worried about you. He wants to help you feel better but doesn’t know how. Let him show you a good time. You both deserve it.”

“You know what, Tony? You're right. I should just let it all go. Wash my hands of it. It’s done, it’s over. Inhale and exhale, ya? Go live my life and have some fun with my best friend.” My sadness fades a bit more and my excitement for tonight suddenly jumps closer to the surface. Tony smiles and nods, “And you should also think about soaping and rinsing in the literal sense. I love you but I’m guessing you haven’t showered in a few days.” We both let out a chuckle. “Fair enough,” I concede, “but only after a good run. I need some fresh air.”

*******

I love living in Nashville. The early summer sun feels good on my face as I make my way back home. My heart is pumping, and my feet are hitting the pavement in time with the beats flowing from my earbuds. I went out of our neighborhood and took the long route to a local juice bar. Caught up on some texts and work emails, chatted via Facetime with my friend CJ while I sipped on my iced green tea, and managed to delete an email from Allen without even opening it. I'm feeling kind of proud of myself. Guess he finally realized I blocked his number and blocked him on social media last night. Oh, well.

I’ve been running for a while. I am drenched in sweat and my legs are starting to feel weak. When was the last time I even went outside? Or showered? Maybe three days ago for more wine? I truly can’t remember but I smell a little like salty vodka and rotten grapes. My pace slows as I approach an intersection and I check my watch. It’s 2:30 already? Holy shit. I'd better pick up the pace and get home. As I look up to cross the road, a familiar vehicle pulls up to the curb and the front passenger window rolls down. “Well halloo, sunshine! You look like hell. Fancy a ride home?” Stephen bellows from the driver’s seat. I can tell he has been to the gym and to get his SUV detailed. I can’t help but grin and sigh with relief as I climb in and shut the door.

“Christ, thank you. I feel like I’ve been running for days. I was contemplating laying down on the sidewalk but was worried someone would call 911, then I actually thought ‘Hmm, a ride in an ambulance might be better than more running’…”

“…but they’d probably take you straight down to the morgue because you smell like something that died,“ Stephen added, chuckling but making a face at my funk. I laugh but I’m embarrassed. “I know! Jesus! Even super-polite Tony said something about it before I left this morning. Guess it’s worse since I’ve been running for a few hours and didn’t put on any fresh deodorant. My bad.”

Stephen shoots a glance at me while we make the last turn onto our street. “It’s fucking awful. Really. Might cancel our date and make you a grooming appointment at the pet shop instead.” I punch him in his arm, which winds up hurting me more because he’s solid as a brick shit house. He laughs at both his joke and my sad attempt at retaliation. “But you’re feeling better, right Mad? How’s your head?” I take a breath and a long exhale before I answer. “Yes. My head feels…clearer. I feel kind of… good. I had a good chat with Carrano and I’m going back to work this weekend, too. I'm lucky I still have a job at all. Dude, I shouldn’t have shut myself in the house the past several days like I did. Or had so much to drink. That definitely made things worse. But talking to you last night helped. A lot. Thanks again for that and for staying with me.”

“No worries. You know I'm glad to help! We all deal with shit in our own ways. I’m glad you’re coming out of it. I hope tonight helps, too…I have a fun night planned. You’re going to love it.” I see a huge grin spread across his face and it’s contagious. My excitement level spikes even higher. Man, I love this guy.

*******

Knock-knock-knock. “It’s Tony – are you decent?”

“Yes! Come in!” I check the clock. It’s twenty minutes to five and I’m putting the finishing touches on my hair. I just need my dress zipped up the back and my heels on and I’m ready to go. Oh my god, am I nervous? I am. Why am I getting nervous? It’s just Stephen. No, not nervous – just excited. Right? Right. Fuck.

The door opens and Tony slides in quickly before shutting it behind him. “You look beautiful, Maddie,” he says with a sweet, sincere smile. I give him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” I whisper. “I need a favor. Could you zip me, please?”

“But of course, mon cheri.” I swipe my long, dark hair over the front of my shoulder and turn, feeling the zipper of my dress close on my lower back. I wonder why he told me to wear this dress. Odd that he was so specific…but I don’t mind because it’s one of my favorites: a slate blue, lacey cocktail dress with an open back that I wore when we went to a wedding together last year. That was a great night. “All set!”

“Merciiiii,” I sing as I twirl to pick up my shoes and sit on the bench at the foot of my bed. “Did Stephen send you to check on me?” I know he did – he’s a real stickler for punctuality.

“Yes, and it looks as though you are ready! Are you excited? You seem…chipper; a big change from this morning. Did something happen today?” I tell him about the run and the juice bar, but also of the email from Allen. Tony frowns. “What did it say?” I shrug and he chuckles, wide-eyed. “You mean you didn’t even open it?” I shake my head and stand, looking for my silver clutch. “Honestly, I didn’t want to open it. I decided after our talk this morning that I don’t very much care what he has to say anymore. Rinsing and releasing.”

Tony laughs and claps his hands together loudly. “Atta girl! Good for you. Now, madame, I believe your date awaits…are you ready?” I take a deep breath and nod. He opens my bedroom door in a grand gesture and I step into the living room where Stephen is waiting on the couch. Why are my hands shaking? Maybe I’ve had too much caffeine today. Yeah, that’s probably it.

He looks up from his iPad and stares at me for a moment before standing. He sets the tablet down, almost knocking over the vase on the coffee table. I snicker. “You look…quite lovely, Maddie. Quite lovely indeed.”

“Oh, uh, thank you,” I mumble, fidgeting with the clasp on my clutch. "You look dashing." Oh my. He looks so handsome. Don’t stare. His light grey suit is tailored to his muscular body; black wing-tip shoes; no tie but his crisp blue shirt and pocket square match my dress perfectly. And this blue matches his eyes, too. I’ve never seen that suit before…must be new. Wow, he looks good in it. Oh my god, stop staring, Maddie. It’s just Stephen. His beard is perfectly trimmed, his fiery red mohawk combed down to one side. I notice he is wearing the watch I gave him on his birthday. Am I still staring? Shit, am I sweating? We silently stare at each other for another minute.

Tony clears his throat and jerks us back to reality. “WELL, I have a quiet evening of laundry and phone calls to get on with. And you two kids have places to go, so have fun and don’t call me unless you’re either in jail or too drunk to get yourselves home.” Stephen and I laugh, grateful for the break in silence. We say our good-byes to Tony and head out to the car.

In the driveway, Stephen steps to the passenger side of his freshly washed-and-waxed vehicle and opens the door for me. I climb in, careful not to flash my undies to him or to the neighbor’s kids playing in our yard. “Well isn’t this fancy, opening a car door for little old me?”

“Oh love, this is just the tip of the chivalrous iceberg,” Stephen says with a sly smile and a wink, shutting the door. My heart flutters and my stomach feels funny. I feel my face flush. Oh crap - I hope I don’t get sick while we are out.

*******

When Stephen planned our date, he pulled out all the stops. But I don’t mean an expensive restaurant with fancy wine and decadent dessert and all that business. It was a thousand times better. The date itself consisted of the most fun things we’d ever done together in Nashville – from our favorite pizza and beer joint to our favorite spot for pool and bowling, and from our favorite coffee and pastry shop to our most favorite country music night club/karaoke bar. And he wasn’t kidding about the chivalry. Every door was opened for me, every chair pulled out and scooted in, even when it seemed oddly formal and out of place for the venues we visited. And where we usually alternate or go halfsies on a bar tab or a meal, he insisted on paying for everything, everywhere we went. We ate, we drank, we played, we laughed, we danced, we sang; I had the best night ever with my best friend in the world, severely overdressed at every place and loving every second of it.

******* 

It’s half-past midnight. The radio is turned down but we are both quiet. I stare out the passenger window at the passing scenery as we make our way back home, thinking about the places we went and all the jokes and laughs from our big night out. I’m so happy right now. I steal a glance at Stephen as he drives. He doesn’t turn his head, but I know he sees me looking. He smiles and reaches across the console for my hand and gives it a squeeze. My face flushes. Wait – what is wrong with me? Maddie, stop it. This is your best friend of 10 years. It’s just Stephen.

I turn away again but continue to recall moments we shared tonight. I am lost in flashes of his face – his smiles and smirks, the pinch around his soft blue eyes when he laughs – and the feeling of his arms around me and his body against mine when we danced, the sound of his cute little lisp that worsens when he gets excited or drunk, or both. I look down and realize his hand is still on mine and I feel flushed again. Almost involuntarily, I put my other hand on top, his right hand now sandwiched between both of mine. I glance at him again. He looks surprised but keeps his eyes on the road. After a brief second, I get paranoid that I’ve done something terrible and pull both of my hands away, leaving his hand hovering free. His brow furrows in confusion and he moves his hand to the gear shift. What is happening here? What am I doing? I’m such an idiot. Quit being weird, Madeline!

We ride in silence for a few more minutes. Thank god, we are almost home. “I hope you had fun tonight,” he says quietly. “Thought it might be cool to hit some of our favorite spots and cut loose a bit.”

“It was wonderful!” I gush. Jesus, calm down. “I mean yes, I really had a great time. Everything was perfect. Thank you so much, Stephen. You always know what to do to make me feel better.” The corners of his mouth lift in another smile and I feel a small tug in my heart. He is so great. So sweet, funny, smart, caring, handsome… so perfect. Oh no. I realize wasn’t feeling sick at all earlier this evening. Am I feeling… my feelings for him? But it’s just Stephen!

We pull into our driveway on our sleepy, quiet street. He switches off the engine and sits for just a second, staring out his window before opening his door and walking around to open mine. I wonder what he was thinking about. I slide out of my seat and onto the concrete, my legs feeling like lead after a day of running and an evening of dancing and wandering the streets downtown. I lean back against the car and look up at the sky, scanning for constellations. He takes a spot right next to me and points up immediately. “Orion,” he whispers before clearing his throat.

“You know, were this a truly proper date, I would take this opportunity to kiss you.” I do my worst at stifling a nervous giggle. You’re an idiot, Madeline. Stop. But what do I do? What do I say? A faint “oh” is all I can manage to eke out. I wish he would. Wait, do I? Oh god. He restlessly shifts his weight back and forth from one foot to another. In a swift move, he moves in front of me, leaning over me slightly with one hand against the car. “Fuck it,” he mumbles, and presses his lips against mine. My hands go up in surprise, but soon my eyes close and my hands land gently on the sides of his face, holding his lips to mine as I kiss him back. This feels so right. It’s amazing. It’s perfect. It’s…Stephen. Not just Stephen, but maybe My Stephen?

He pulls back just enough to whisper, “Is this okay?” and I answer with a slight push forward, our mouths meeting once more. His free hand grazes across my cheek, backwards across my left shoulder and down my exposed back where it settles, nudging my body up against his.

After a few minutes I put my hands on his chest and push him back, slightly. “Maybe we should go inside?”

*******

We tiptoe through the front door, careful not to wake Tony. I lock the deadbolt and take off my heels as Stephen empties his pockets into a tray in the entryway and tosses his suit jacket across an armchair. Now what? I stand in the middle of the living room, unsure of what to do next. Was that it? Do I go to bed now and tomorrow we pretend we didn’t kiss? I look up from picking up my shoes and Stephen and I lock eyes from across the room. The look on his face is solemn, a look of wanting. Oh shit, this isn’t over. My heart races. I can't deny that I want him, too. I take a few steps and as soon as I’m within arms reach, he scoops me up, cradles me and carries me into my bedroom, gracefully pushing the door shut behind him with one foot. I reach up to kiss him as he walks us to the bed. He lays me down, breaking our connection. He doesn't turn on the overhead light or the bedside lamp, but instead lights the few candles I keep on the dresser. How romantic. Is this really happening? I hope so… I flush at the realization that I want him so badly – my best friend, my sexy, amazing best friend who I love so very much.

I lay quietly on the bed, still grinning as I watch Stephen take off his shoes. He really is beautiful. But it's more than looks - he is caring, loving. He picks up my tablet and switches on the little wireless speaker next to the candles. He starts my favorite playlist - a mix of slow, sensually acoustic tunes. He’s put some thought into this, apparently. Or he knows me too well. Probably both. He comes back to the foot of the bed, the sexiness of his athletic grace magnified by the candlelight. He reaches for my hands and pulls me to stand with him. Then he takes my hand in one of his, puts his other on my back and we start to dance. Swaying slowly, I look up at him, studying his face, wondering what he is thinking right at that moment. He looks down at me and smiles his incredible smile and brushes his cheek across mine. “Mad, Mad, Maddie. You are so beautiful,” he whispers. “You have no idea how much I love you, do you?”

I freeze. I’m overwhelmed by a flash flood of memories; brief moments, tiny hints over a decade that he has loved me like this all along. The glances, the remarks, the touches. How did I not notice before? My heart melts and tears well up in my eyes from nowhere. Tell him you love him, stupid!

“Oh Stephen, I…”, and before I can say more, his lips are on mine, both arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I slide my arms up around his neck, eager to be closer, and closer still. I feel the zipper on the back of my dress slide down and his bearded face burying itself in my neck. I bring my arms down between us, unbuttoning his shirt, my mind reeling from the sensation on my neck. I reach the bottom buttons and realize his arms are no longer around me, but instead they are below mine, unbuckling his belt and pants. My hands starting on his hips, I guide his pants down his muscular thighs and they slip down to the floor. I switch places with him and with a gentle push, I make him sit down. He takes off his open shirt. Holy shit, he is so sexy, just sitting there in his underwear, pale skin glowing in the dim light. In an uncharacteristically and unbelievably smooth move for me, I lose my dress in one swift pull, exposing my bare breasts and thonged bottom all at once. Welp, I’m pretty much naked now. Here we go. The sly grin on Stephen’s face tells me that he approves and I blush. I sit astride him with my arms around his neck and legs around his torso. “Hi.” His skin feels so soft and he smells delicious.

“Oh halloo there, miss, do you come here often?” he says in his best fake aloof tone. I reply in a ditzy voice, “Only when I’m looking to come.” We giggle. Good, we can still be silly. That takes some pressure off, I think. His smile fades. His voice drops to a low tone and he growls, “Well I’ll make sure that happens… I want to give you everything, Maddie - the world.” He kisses me, softly nipping at my lips. Yes, please.

He stands up with me still attached to his front side, turns, and lowers me down onto the bed, kissing me all the while. He lowers his body onto mine, moving in a slow, subtle grind. Fuck yes. I let my hands roam from the back of his neck, down the bulk of his shoulders and biceps, across his ripped chest and abs, down to his hips and then around to his ample buttocks. I slide my hand inside the back of his boxer briefs and squeeze. So firm. Feeling brave, a slowly move my hand around to the front. Oh. My. God. He is so hard. And so…substantial. Mmm. I grasp him firmly and he lets out a groan and a few curse words. I feel a pull in my groin. I barely have time to move my hand from between us before he pushes himself firmly against me again. “Maddie…” he whispers. I’m gone, I’m his, whatever he wants he can have. “Do you want me? You just have to say yes, and I’m yours.”

“Yes,” I whisper, suddenly never more sure of anything in my life. He is the one. I want him, just him, forever. “I want you. I want all of you. Every day for the rest of my life. I…I love you, Stephen. I always have. It’s always been you.”

And with those words, our hearts finally spill over and we fall desperately into each other – not carelessly or wildly, but deliberately, passionately. For hours we explore one another’s bodies, sharing our deepest feelings and desires. We make love over and over, each time more intensely, each climax more explosive until we fall asleep tired but sated and content. 

*******

Staring at the alarm clock. It’s 2am and I’m exhausted but fortunately sleep is a good friend these days. My thoughts are all over the place but mostly of him. Nothing can shake my happiness and the love that swells in my heart when I simply picture his face. I roll over and see him sleeping: his eyes closed, his red hair pushed against the pillow, his smooth, porcelain skin shining in the dim streetlight coming in through the window, his breath soft and steady. I have been up late stuffing envelopes with invitations and RSVP cards. The wedding is 6 months away and it can’t come soon enough. After what feels like a lifetime of waiting, Just Stephen will be finally be My Stephen, to have and to hold, for better or worse, forever and ever.

The End


End file.
